mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Ways and Deeds
Dark Ways and Deeds is the first scenario in the Flying to the Rescue campaign in Tribes of the East, the second expansion to Heroes of Might and Magic V. Walkthrough When Gotai captured Shahibdiya, the wizard, Zehir went to see what happened. Kujin and Gotai greet him, despite the history between the mages and orcs. Zehir remembers that Kunyak left an item ad gives it to them - Kunyak's staff. Gotai mentions that the Queen is summoning demons to her aid and something needs to be done. Zehir confirms that the letter he received earlier was correct, as he was asked to help get rid of demons and thinks Kha-Beleth still has an impact. Gotai is shocked, but honored to hear Zehir fought Kha-Beleth. Gotai and Kujin promise to attack the demons in Holy Griffin Empire, while Zehir goes to gather allies, starting with Raelag. When he approaches some djinns, they tell him he is able to summon a city they made for his mission. The djinns, much to Zehir's displeasure, summon the city and Zehir's knowledge is forgotten - 200 000 XP is lost. Narxes appears as well, telling Zehir he will be able to summon creatures at any place and time, though he needs to forget more and give away some resources. After capturing the sawmill and ore pit, Zehir needs to continue towards the underground. Ylaya, the Keeper of the Law, meets him and remembers Raelag spoke highly of him, as he went to search for the Dark Messiah. Zehir sees the prophecy of Sar-Shazzar is true. Zehir proposes to go to Talonguard and Ylaya agrees, but tells him to be careful, as many dark elves hate any surfacer. When she disappears, a dark elf named Lethran meets Zehir and is willing to offer his assistance. Zehir does not trust them and should use them as martyrs. Removing or leaving them from the army will force the assassins to attack. In north-east of the underground entrance is a garrison - Zehir is in enemy territory. He needs to capture three towns of dark elves - Sorfail, Thilgathal and Colris. These cities lie in north-east, east and north-west. These cities must be captured and the leaders defeated so that the tunnels are safe. In south-east, a dwarf named Thorod is surprised to see Zehir, but is worried, as his hammer has been stolen. Zehir needs to retrieve the Dwarven Smithy Hammer from dark elves in north and give it back to Thorod, who will reward him with an artifact. When the last of the dark elven forces defeated, Ylaya praises his success. Zehir thinks to go to Holy Griffin Empire to Godric, though Ylaya tells Godric died and his daughter continues fighting in the Empire, along with Isabel. Events *Gotai, Kujin and Ylaya go to Talonguard. *Zehir goes to the Holy Griffin Empire. Towns *Academy: Ilm-Hijra *Dungeon: Sorfail, Thilgathal, Colris Strategy If Zehir is not fast enough, the dark elves will have an advantage and will capture every city Zehir captured previously. In order to avoid this, Zehir needs to guard the city so that enough troops are collected to guard the cities. Besides this, Zehir needs to have a good enough army to conquer at once. Category:Flying to the Rescue scenarios